


The Ending to a New Beginning

by CrazyButterSock



Series: She-Ra Oneshots [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Future GlimBow children, Gen, Kinda, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, alternative ending, heartwarming end, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock
Summary: Prime laughed as the light touched him, “How does it feel to come so close to victory, only to lose everything?”Holding Catra close, Adora gave her one last look and closed her eyes, “It feels like this.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766023
Kudos: 55





	The Ending to a New Beginning

She looks up, and Horde Prime smiles down at her. Like he is some benevolent being. A god amongst his devote followers.

A flash- a memory- ran through Adora’s mind.

_“I’d rather see the whole world end,” Catra said as her hair whipped around her, “If I can’t have you, nobody can!”_

“Well,” Adora whispers, cradling the limp body of Catra in her arms, “I’ll end the world for you, I’ll make sure we can be together. Just like you wanted.” A single tear fell from her eye, a glow shines ever-so brightly, “And I’ll activate the Heart of Etheria myself!” Standing, she held a single arm in front of her as the glowing became almost blinding, “And I _will_ make sure you die a painful death, Horde Prime!”

“You can’t activate the Heart on your own, _She-Ra._ ” He sneered, sounding like a growl, “You don’t have it in you!”

“You- You wanted this power-“Adora laughed bitterly, as she held Catra’s body close to her own, “Come and take it!” She roared as the glow fully engulfed the area.

Prime laughed as the light touched him, “How does it feel to come so close to victory, only to lose everything?”

Holding Catra close, Adora gave her one last look and closed her eyes, “It feels like this.”

An explosion erupted; the ship having been forcefully blown to bits from the inside. 

Down below on the planet, streams of light filled the sky. Everyone- Clone, citizen, and princess- stopped their fighting and stared.

“She- She- Oh no- please- No!” Glimmer screamed as she fell to her knees, watching the night sky, “She activated the heart…”

Bow noticing, quickly ran over to the fallen queen, “Glimmer, what’s going on?” Kneeling down, he wrapped his arms around Glimmer, the night sky turned into a false day. A mockery of the real thing that has yet to shine down on them, “What’s happening?”

"Adora- She's... gone..." Glimmer sobbed as she watched the ship start to fall freely in the sky. A massive fire ball, trailing smoke behind it. "She sacrificed herself... So that we could live!"

As the ship fell to the planet, a rumble, like an earthquake, shook everyone. Signaling the end of Horde Prime’s army. The end to the lifelong war.

The princess alliance across the 5 kingdoms and the many territories between, fall to their knees and bow their heads to the hero who saved them but couldn’t come home.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Years later, Bow and Glimmer held a beautiful baby girl in their arms.

A small child around the age of three came bustling into the room excitedly. "What’s her name mommy?" The pink haired child asked bouncing on the bed.

"Calm down, Adora. Your mother is tired." Bow chided lightly, smiling at the little girl, picking her up, he turned his head to his wife, "Well? What's it gonna be?"

"Catra." Glimmer whispered softly, bringing her forehead to her new child’s, "Catra Brightmoon."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back with more angst! She-Ra her alter ego's next chapter will be out hopefully soon! So TTFN~


End file.
